TaisToi Mon Coeur Shut Up My Heart
by NothingOrigionalEverComes
Summary: A Tamaki song-shot, Who is this mysterious girl? What is Tamaki so entranced by her beautiful French singing? What will Tamaki do to find his seclusive songbird? Meet Monet Mallory. TamakixOC NOTE: A FRENCH song, MIXED translations


Tais-Toi Mon Cœur – A Tamaki Song-Shot

(Shut up my heart)

_This is based off Tais-Toi Mon Cœur by Dionysos Featuring Olivia Ruiz. This is a FRENCH song. I switch between the English translation and the original French. Watch the music video here (listening may help you understand) .com/watch?v=W9QtJERu_2E Enjoy the Tamaki one shot_

Finally after a long day of school, hosting, and protecting Haruhi from those devils, it was time for the 'King' to go home. With a final goodbye and wave to the only remaining member, Kyoya finishing some accounting, Tamaki opened the doors to the Third Music Room for the last time that day and walked down the hall.

Somewhere ahead of him he heard faint singing, it was distinctly female, but not Japanese. No. The words were not Japanese but still familiar to Tamaki. Then in an instant he recognized it, the voice was singing in French, a sad, tear-wrenching song.

"_For me it's time to throw away_

_My wooden heart and for good"_

The song came from somewhere ahead of him; Tamaki began to walk faster in search of the maiden singing. The voice was getting quieter and quieter, the songstress was stopping but a set of footsteps could be heard clearly coming towards Tamaki. Tamaki, again, began to walk even faster, nearly running; the person was just around the corner. Now running Tamaki reached the corner to find who he thought to be the singer.

Now he saw the familiar face of Haruhi. Tamaki sighed, as much as he hoped it wasn't Haruhi, she was completely tone-death, she could not be the mystery singer. Then another thought happened upon Tamaki.

"Haruhi! Did you see someone, a girl, when you came this way that was singing? In French?" He asked, perhaps louder than he had meant to, he saw Haruhi flinch, but he wanted to meet this mystery singer.

"Ah, Sempai, no, I saw no one on my way here, I didn't hear any singing, are you sure you weren't daydreaming?" Haruhi replied without a second thought. She glanced at her watch.

"Oh! I have to hurry before Kyoya-sempai locks the room, I forgot a folder…" She said rushing around Tamaki and around the corner to the Third Music Room further down the hall.

'Had I imagined it?' He thought walking down the hall slower now, contemplating the possibility he had been day-dreaming.

Now the blond was farther down the hall a door opened, next to where Haruhi and Tamaki had collided. A small dark haired girl stepped out, her locks seemed to shine as she moved, lime green headphones hung around her neck. She looked both ways down the hall and then pulled the headphones back over her ears.

"_C'est le crane serti d'étincelles_

_Que je viens donner ma demission."_

She sang effortlessly was she wandered down the hall, with no problems or cares. Although she had almost been caught she had gotten away. Or so she thought. Little did she know, she was being watched. As she disappeared he crept from his hiding spot and bushed his glasses further up the bridge of his nose. He scribbled something in a notebook and look at the retreating form of the mysterious, disappearing, singing girl.

"_Allez les oiseaux de mon corps," _She sang faintly in the distance.

"This will be interesting." He said to no one in particular.

She then vanished from sight completely and could no longer be heard by the scheming 'Demon Lord'. Kyoya pulled out another binder and flipped through it until he found what he was looking for and started reading as he now walked outside to his awaiting car.

---

It was now a new day and Kyoya, with a plan in mind, walked up to his overenthusiastic best friend. He was 'hosting' some girls near the door of the classroom, Kyoya too put on his host smile and walked over to Tamaki, he had to do this just right.

"Dad, why don't we go for a walk around the grounds, this is a free period isn't it? It'd be a shame to waste such a nice day." Kyoya said tilting his head ever so slightly causing the girls to whisper and squeal. Tamaki looked at him for a moment and responded.

"Yes Mom, that is a lovely idea." And the two of them took off to walk aimlessly around the lush gardens of Ouran. At least that's as it appeared. Kyoya had an exact route planned, but being the master manipulator he was he didn't let on.

Ten minutes later the two were a quarter of the way across the school when faintly they heard something further ahead of them.

"_Fermez vos belles gueules à passion," _

Tamaki walked faster, Kyoya followed, a smirk apparent on his features. Now they saw a small figure sitting on the edge of the fountain, the one that could be seen from the Host Club's window. Now Tamaki and Kyoya were only yard from her, but were unable to see her face. She still sang.

"_The many love accidents_

_Did not always give me reason"_

Tamaki took a few steps closer, he saw the girl had headphones on, and could not hear either of their footsteps over the strong bass and rhythmic guitar of the song. He listened intently to the lyrics she was flawlessly singing in a language foreign to all others but the two of them.

"_Shut up my heart. I do not recognize you"_

Tamaki stepped closer to the songstress; he took a moment to really look at her. She really was tiny, her lithe figure looked fragile, and this with her porcelain like skin gave her the look of a small ballerina doll. Her uniquely colored hair glittered and shinned even as it was pulled back, though strands still hung loose around her face. He could not see her face, but he knew it was a beautiful as her singing, tragic, bewitching, but beauteous.

"_Shut up my heart. I do not recognize you_

_Oh, shut up my heart. I do not recognize you_

_Shut up my heart. I do not recognize you" _

Tamaki went to take another step to seen the face of the petite songbird. But as he went his footing slipped on a stray rock and he fell. Falling down, catching himself on his hands and knees, doubled over the edge of the fountain next to the solo vocalist. His right hand landing on her lap, suddenly she turned to him.

Tamaki has guessed that she would be beautiful, but he was wrong, she was divine. Her full, eloquent lips no longer chanting words of love and desperation were now shaped in an expression of surprise and anger in one. Her mesmerizing eyes sat on graceful high cheekbones, wide, their color a focal point of her face, a slightest blush escaped to the surface adding the final touch making her appear like the picturesque doll every little girl wanted for Christmas.

Quickly, even more so than before, she stood up and ran. Where she did not know, but she tore across the grass to the shelter of the building, startled by the sudden unwanted audience. Once concealed in the shadows she stopped to catch her breath.

Tamaki sat there a moment, taking in what had happened, he had found the soloist he had heard the day before, but he had lost her again. He looked back to Kyoya and saw his usual expression of detachment. Tamaki stood back up, dusted himself off and began to walk away when he heard ever so slightly the voice of this unknown maiden singing once again.

"_I know only that who keeps it in,"_

Tamaki's steps froze a moment, Kyoya, unseen by both figures smiled darkly, Tamaki continued walking. Kyoya stared longer into the shadows concealing the key to his plan. She stared back, her blush slowly fading now. He smirked once more and turned to catch up with 'Dad'.

---

His plan had another added benefit Kyoya had not calculated. Tamaki, now spending every free moment looking out for this girl, was not being his usual, loud, overexcited and all-around talkative self. Of course he knew who she was, but since Tamaki had not asked, he would not tell. Now it was nearly time for the host club. Tamaki was still vigilantly searching but with no luck, came up empty once again. But then a voice was heard, muffled.

"_I make myself a heart of stone_

_To become a 'big boy'" _

He had paused at the doors of the club, they were not open today, it was a planning day. The other members now waited outside behind Tamaki, wondering what he was stalling for. Then without warning Tamaki turned to the 'devils'.

"_That of whom you would be proud"_

"Hikaru, Kaoru, do you hear that?" He asked eagerly, the two looked at him as if he had lobsters coming out of his ears.

"Um, hear what, my lord?" Both replied, then everyone grew silent and they too heard the singing coming from the next room.

"_Et pourrais tenir une maison"_

Now the entire host club had assembled and slowly and quietly shifted over to the Second Music Room to find the singer, Tamaki more curious than the rest. They pushed open the doors to find the girl Kyoya and Tamaki had stumbled upon the previous day. Again she faced away from them, Hikaru went to step forward to talk to her but Tamaki put his arm out stopping Hikaru in his tracks. He merely mouthed the word 'don't'. He waited and listened. He knew the others didn't understand but he did. His mind grasped at the story of the love lost and the regrets of this man strung out in a lyrical, heart jerking poem.

"_But a beautiful day like this you wake up_

_With an idiot idea_

_Of digging through your souvenirs and dreams_

_In the dustbin of passion"_

Again Tamaki slowly, quietly walked over to the songstress, he reached the couch she sat on and rested his hand on the back he sighed, admiring the song's beauty in its simple complexity.

"_Shut up my heart. I do not recognize you,_

_Shut up my heart. I do not recognize you,_

_Oh, shut up my heart. I do not recognize you,_

_Shut up my heart. I do not recognize you,_

_I know only that who keeps it in,"_

Just then she turned her head ever so slightly and pulled a strand of hair behind her ear, she gasp, she whipped around to see Tamaki on her left and further to see the entire host club, all looking at her with admiration and even clapping. She jumped up and sprinted for the door rushing past Tamaki and brushing past Kyoya, another dark grin on his features. She didn't stop running until the Host Club saw her outside near the gates.

"She was good." Honey said, sitting on Mori's shoulders.

"Yeah." Mori replied in his typical one word manner.

"Tamaki-sempai, who was she?" Haruhi now asked still watching out the window, as if the girl might come back and sing again. Tamaki only shook his head.

"I don't know. I heard her yesterday, but I did not see her until this morning, and even that was an accident." He said, strangely calm, almost sad even. Haruhi stopped and looked to him; he was now at the window too, looking at the last place the girl had been before disappearing completely. They sat in silence a moment, processing what was happening. Hikaru and Kaoru spoke up now.

"Kyoya do you know who she is?"

"Her na—" He was cut off by Tamaki.

"Of course not! He would have told me!" Tamaki yelled now red in the face he turned to his best friend looking for confirmation of this assumption. Who pushed up his glasses and pulled out an all too familiar binder, it was the one he kept information on all Ouran students in. He began to read.

"Mallory, Monet. Sixteen years of age, in class 1-B. Her father Ludovic Mallory is a well known private detective from France. They moved here this year. Apparently she's the shy type; most of her class hasn't heard her talk more than once." He concluded closing his binder. Tamaki stared eyes wide and mouth gaping.

"You knew?!?" He asked, yelling again, his normal over-energetic self back.

"Yes."

"And you didn't tell me?"

"You didn't ask."

Tamaki deadpanned. That seemed to be a new rule of the host club, don't ask don't tell, it was beginning to annoy him. He, accompanied with the rest of the club, walked back to their own music room and talked. About what varied greatly, each little group having their own topics but one was shared.

Monet.

---

Another day passed and no sign of Monet came, even though Tamaki knew where to look and who to look for he could not find her. Every passing moment he thought of her and her melody. He did not concentrate on his lessons, he couldn't. Then with a definitive slam on his desk he had made his choice. He was going to look for her even if it took the entire lunch hour.

"Mr. Suoh, please, share with us why you felt the need to call attention to yourself, I'm sure all of us would like to know." The teacher said skeptically. Tamaki blinked a few times unsure of what to say.

---

The twins walked down the hall. Then suddenly started roaring with laughter at what they saw. Tamaki, unable to think of an acceptable explanation, was forced to take a punishment for disrupting the class. The teacher had said that because he was so fascinated by commoner ways he could have a commoner punishment. Which was what Hikaru and Kaoru had walked in on. Tamaki stood outside the classroom holding a bucket full of ice cold water in each hand, and a half full bucket sat on his head. He was told to stay there through lunch and to not let a drop of water hit the floor. Tamaki was fidgeting; he should have been searching for Monet but was stuck on his spot.

The twins continued walking when they heard a familiar voice humbly singing in one of the class rooms, the door was open slightly. The two walked over to classroom 1-B.

"_J'ai des fissures_

_Dans mes chaussures_

_C'est à coups su,"_

They looked at each other an identical smirk on their faces. Quickly Hikaru pulled out his cell phone and focused it on Monet and clicked button, it made no noise but a red light lit. Monet, unknowing of her audience continued singing.

"_Mon cœur de pierre_

_Qui me fait des tremblements de terre_

_Tais-toi mon cœur,"_

Hikaru pushed another button. There was now a definitive click noise, like the sound of a camera, the red light on the phone turned off. Startled by the sudden noise Monet turned to see the source. She pulled the headphones off her ears and walked towards the twins, slowly, as if they might attack her should she get too close.

"Don't worry; we won't post it on the internet." Kaoru said in a reassuring manner, in an attempt to ease the fear-stricken face.

"That is, if you do something for us." Hikaru finished, giving Kaoru a sly glance, they too had a plan.

---

After spending the remainder of the lunch hour with Monet the two Hitachiin's were sure of their plan. In this process they had learned something very important about Monet that they were sure even Kyoya wouldn't know, though they were wrong. Their plan would take place this afternoon after class.

---

Finally, arms sore, Tamaki left the classroom. He had planned to look for Monet a little before the Host Club, if he was latte it would be alright, it was another planning day anyway. But before he could set off to classroom 1-B he saw grabbed a hauled off to the Host Club by four familiar, identical arms.

"But, Monet, I have to -- I mean, I can finally --" Tamaki pleaded as he was slowly pulled away from his chance of officially meeting the songstress he had been thinking of non-stop for three days now.

"Ah, no my Lord. You're needed in the Third Music Room now. Trust us, you'll want to go." Both twins replied.

Finally reaching the room they open the doors to see… no one. The twins paced the room looking in every chair and standing space, but no one was there. Tamaki stared now; they looked furiously about the room, mumbling something about YouTube. Just then the door opened. A tiny doll timidly danced up to Tamaki, looking shy, nervous, scared even. She stood several feet away but Tamaki could smell her sweet fragrance of apples and fresh cut roses. She stared at Tamaki's feet. The other members walked in behind her but said nothing.

"_Shut up my heart, my heart is you_

_I believed that you killed yourself and she_

_Will not remember you"_

Kyoya looked up at Hikaru and Kaoru, they had interfered with his plan, but nonetheless they got her here. The rest was up to Tamaki. He raised one eyebrow at the two of them. Hikaru held up his cell phone and put it back into his pocket, Kyoya understood immediately, they blackmailed her. An effective method he had planned on using himself.

"_Moreover it is not worth it_

_To break like that_

_You will still frighten her again"_

He looked at Tamaki, he had been watching her, he was glowing a soft pink, in contrast to the bright red adorning Monet's face, an unusual expression of calmness and admiration on his face. Kyoya smiled to himself, he remembered when Haruhi first came he had commented that maybe Tamaki was starting to fall in love with Haruhi. But now he knew without a doubt.

"_Oh shut up my heart, shut up my heart. I do not recognize you_

_Shut up my heart. I do not recognize you_

_Shut up my heart. I do not recognize you_

_Listen to me. I do not recognize you"_

This was love.

"_Shut up my heart. I do not recognize you_

_Listen to me. I do not recognize you"_

Now Tamaki had closed the gap, he was right in front of her, she was shaking slightly. Gently, slowly, he reached his arms out to hold her still, to try and clam her. He held her by the forearms; she seemed relaxed by this even as her muscles tightened, unsure of what to do.

"_Oh, shut up my heart. I do not recognize you_

_Shut up my heart. I do not recognize you_

_Oh, shut up my heart. I do not recognize you,"_

She looked up at him, expression frightened, defenseless, worried, and insecure. Then an idea hit Tamaki, perhaps it was not admiration he felt towards Monet. True, he had only known her for a few days, and he has never talked to her, but sometimes love acts in strange ways and Tamaki was sure now.

He loved this quiet songbird, this isolated songstress. He loved Monet. Monet now fought, struggling to get from this close proximity, and pulled away. She ran for the doors and away from the boy she loved. She stood a moment at the doors to finish the song that had brought them together. She stood there looking as Tamaki thought she would look upon their first meeting. Tragically, mesmerizingly, and unbearably beautiful.

"_I do not recognize you."_

Now she turned and retreated, Tamaki soon followed, not willing to let her get away. But he was too late, too slow. She had disappeared into the rose garden. He followed her in but she twisted and turned so much he had lost her into the seemingly endless maze. He felt a raindrop hit him. It seemed as if the clouds were crying for him. He fell to the ground, and he felt a hand on his back.

He looked up to find Haruhi, she held out her hand and pulled him to his feet. For the rest of the day Tamaki didn't say a word. Hikaru and Kaoru looked at each other, they enjoyed teasing the lord, but they didn't want to see him this miserable, even Kyoya looked a little downcast.

Then as suddenly as in the classroom, Tamaki slammed the arm of the chair he had been sitting in and stood up. Everyone looked at him, startled and surprised.

"I've got a plan." He said before running out into the rain, not bothering to wait for a chauffeur to take him home.

---

The next day was just as rainy and overcast as the last. Now Monet walked into the school and into classroom 1-B. She went to her usual desk in the back. She sat down, only half paying attention. She went to put her books into the desk and was surprised to find something in there. Monet was the only one who used this desk, so it could not be someone else's belongings…

Monet reached inside and pulled out a flower. A delicate purple rose with an elegantly written note, it said:

'I recognize you'

--

The day had passed and still Tamaki saw no sign of Monet. He walked to the Third Music room a little sadder, his heart heavy. He opened the doors only to be attacked by a small figurine. He could hear the club members laughing. He blinked unsure of who this mystery person was. Then a familiar face peered at his with an unfamiliar expression. Monet held him in a tight hug; a full, proud smile of absolute joy adored her normally sorrowful features. Tamaki smiled now too and held her, resting his forehead on hers. She whispered something into his ear,

"I love you too."

---


End file.
